


Lingering On

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tag to S1E3, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Bill goes to see Stanley in the clinic after the fallout. The two just want to be sure their friend is alright.





	Lingering On

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

For all the chaos in the world, there were moments of peace despite the fallout earlier that day. They were hard to find but worth it with all the stress going about. You just had to know where to look to find one.

“Wow. You look like crap.” Bill said with a chuckle as he leaned against the doorjamb of the kids quarantine room. His eyes were exhausted from his own ordeal over the past thirty-six hours, yet they still sparkled as he watched his friend. He honestly couldn’t hide his relief that Stanley was alright.

“Oh, you’re one to talk. Standing there with your face bashed in.” The currently moody giant looked up at him and scoffed. Still, in spite of his expression, he also looked relieved to see Bill. His gaze turned soft as he looked over the damage on his friend’s face. All the bruising made Stanley’s soft heart ache, “Seriously, Man, you okay?”

Bill was about to joke his way through the concern but decided against it. He sighed softly, showing his exhaustion. He closed the door and slunk over to sit in the chair next to Stanley’s temporary wheelchair. He was so glad that Bonnie was off taking a nap somewhere.

“Honestly? I feel like I got hit by a truck.” He confessed softly as he sank into the chair. It was one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs, but he’d live. He leaned back and looked over at his friend, sharing his worried gaze.

“Those guys really roughed you up.” Stanley whispered sorrowfully, gently turning Bill’s face, so he could see better, “How’s Jimmy doing?”

“Shook up mostly, with everything that’s happened. But, besides that and some bruising, he’s doing alright.” Bill replied softly with a breath of relief. He looked up to see Stanley give a tired smile at the news.

“Well, that’s good at least. His family needs him.” Stanley grinned tiredly at his friend, but it slowly melted away at the look of worried exhaustion on his face.

“Seriously, Stanley. How are you?” Bill asked seriously, eyes starting to look listless.

“I’ll live.” Stanley answered with a goofy smile, playfully kicking at his friend’s foot, “Doctor’s orders. And you know how April can get.”

The answer seemed to be enough to lift Bill’s dwindling spirits. He laughed softly and couldn’t help the smiled tugging at his lips. For a moment, they were allowed to be two friends simply waiting in a hospital. Able to forget the horrors of a destroyed America for now.

“Hey!” Stanley cried out with a laugh as Bill kicked him back, “Watch it, Pipsqueak!”

“You started it, Farm Boy.”


End file.
